Unwanted insects and arachnids (“bugs”) can be a nuisance to homeowners. They can cause damage to belongings and foodstuffs. Further, they can be harmful to humans by causing stings or bites. In addition, some varieties such as bees, scorpions and spiders can be venomous. Others, such as mosquitoes and flies can carry and spread disease.
Unfortunately, their small size makes them difficult to eliminate from the home. Insects may crawl or fly into the home through open windows or doors. They may also enter through cracks, crevices, and drains. Once in the home they may be difficult to capture due to their size, and their propensity is to hide in inaccessible places that are often dimly lit. Once discovered they often retreat to inaccessible areas when pursued. Devices such as flyswatters and the like often require enough room to swing the device in order to kill the bug. Chemical methods such as bug spray may be undesirable to homeowners wishing to reduce exposure to harmful chemicals. In particular, the homeowner may wish to reduce chemical exposure suffered by children, pets, and livestock.
Some people may wish to kill or capture an insect/arachnid without using a shoe or otherwise getting too close to it, or touching it. Many people have intense fear of roaches, spiders and scorpions. This is not an unjustified concern, as many insect/arachnids such as scorpions and spiders may be venomous. Many people would prefer to have the ability to capture or kill and dispose of an insect/arachnid from a distance that feels comfortable or safe. Typically the farther the distance in capturing and disposing of the insect/arachnid the better they will feel. For example, if one tries to kill scorpions or spiders with their shoe, they may not feel safe knowing that if they missed hitting the insect/arachnid that the insect/arachnid might crawl towards them quickly and try to attack or sting them. Thus a device free of harmful chemicals that can capture an insect/arachnid, is capable of reaching inaccessible areas, keeps the insect/arachnid away from the user, and allows clean disposal, of the insect/arachnid may be desirable to consumers.